Jacob's Wolf Girl
by GillGirl1212
Summary: After Renesmee disappears. He falls in love with A new girl who moves into LaPush. But she has a secret just like the rest of them... Read to find out what.
1. Depression and Alcohol

Chapter one: Depression and Alcohol

It had been three years since Renesmee's disappearance. The police had found nothing, and the search had been called off. It was like she had fallen off the face of planet earth… Maybe she did; they did exist in a world where vampires and werewolves and other demons that you only hear about in cheesy romance novels, romped daily in people's backyards going completely unnoticed.

Jacob rolled over in his bed once more; he could never seem to get in a comfortable position ever since Nessie had died. That's what he liked to think had happened to her, that she had died. The thought of her being held captive and tortured by some coven of vampires was too much for him to stand; he hoped she was safe in heaven with his mother.

He grunted as he stared at the paper coated with scribbles that was hanging on his wall, Nessie had drew that for him the first time she got her fingers on crayons. Normally this would've brought tears to his eyes to his eyes, but he was to numb to feel anything. He had finished off his father's bottle of brandy before coming to lie down. Every night Jacob downed another bottle of alcohol to numb his suffering, he knew it wasn't healthy to resort to drinking to ease his pain, but he couldn't help it. He had lost everything. Nessie died, when the search was called off the Cullens had moved because they could no longer stand living in a house where they had lost the little girl; Taking Bella from Jacob. He had no girlfriend, no mother, and his sisters had moved away. He lived with his disabled father and that was all.

He no longer could stand lying down and thinking about it and climbed out his window, into the night. He ran to the trees and ripping his clothes off; he phased. The whole pack was there, in his head. They were on group patrol and were stunned silent to hear Jacob phase. He had not turned since the day he last went hunting with Renesmee. He snarled angrily, he had hoped to be alone. He bolted to Emily's house thinking of nowhere else to go; and phased back to his human form and yanked on a pair of shorts. He punched open the little door to her house, and threw himself into one of the dining room chairs. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently in the dark. The only the light in the room was the clock on the kitchen stove that showed _1:33 am. _

There was a quiet creak that was inaudible to human ears as Emily peeked out of her bedroom. With a bat in hand she flicked on the lights and gave a small shriek to see someone sitting at her table. Jacob looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. His face was hard with pain.

"Oh Jake", she cried sympathetically. Setting down the bat, she approached him slowly putting a hand on his beefy shoulder. At her contact, Jacob's rigid face crumpled and he leaned it against her tee shirt covered stomach. She stroked his hair comfortingly, feelings semi awkward. Jacob had never cried in front of her; she had only seen tears streak his face after he had been injured by the newborn vampires, long ago. He had always tried to hide his feelings but now she could see that he could no longer hold on. She crouched down next to his chair when he pulled his face away. Her shirt was wet from his tears. She wasn't sure what to do, so she began rubbing his knee in hopes to comfort him.

"I'm sorry", he whimpered in a cracking voice.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and reached out and touched his face, "It's all right, I understand", she whispered back. "Would you like to sleep here? You look like you could use some rest." He nodded as she stood. He watched her silently from the chair as she pulled sheets and blankets from the linen closet and spread them out onto the couch. When she was done, she clicked on the new flat screen she and Sam had bought for their anniversary, and muted it. Jacob lifted himself from the chair and sullenly walked to the couch and sat.

"I'll be right through that door if you need me", she pointed at her bedroom door as she spoke, "just shout if you need something". She handed him the remote to the television, tousled his hair and slunk back into her room. Jacob sat unmoving in the couch for a minute before lying down on top of the comforter and staring at the silent figures on the screen. He lapsed into sleep within seconds.

Sam drowsily came through the front door of the little shack around 4 am. He was undressed from phasing and didn't notice that the T.V was on until he was standing over Jacob, who had rolled off the couch and onto the living room floor. He was stretched out and covered the whole floor area, their dog Sage was lying with his back to Jacob, asleep as well. Sam was confused, why was Jacob here? He decided he was too tired to care and stepped over him into their bedroom. Emily was curled under the blankets in a pink bath robe. He pulled on a pair of boxers he found folded on top of the dresser and curled up beside her. She lifted her head and looked at him with slit eyes. He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She gratefully snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply; taking in his scent.

"Why is Jacob asleep on our floor?" he slurred.

"I heard some banging around in the kitchen and when I went to go see what it was, Jacob was sitting at the dining room table, so I let him sleep here." She whispered back.

All was quiet for several minutes before Sam spoke again. "Do you think he'll ever be the same?" But Emily was already back to sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes with his question still burning in his mind.


	2. The Girl Next Door

Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door

Jacob woke up to find the pack spread out throughout Emily's small house. Emily was standing at the stove frying up six packages of bacon and sausage and setting them next to a gigantic bowl of scrambled eggs. The boys waited eagerly for their breakfast. Leah sat in the corner of the living room in the small recliner. She was staring blankly at Jacob while leaning forward running her fingers through Seth's hair, who was sitting with his legs crossed at her feet. Jacob drowsily lifted his eyebrows at her and she looked away. He thought it was a little strange but thought nothing of it anymore. He and Leah had a better relationship ever since Bella was pregnant. She thought that he understood her more than any other of the pack members after spending so much time alone together. Jacob never thought anything ill of Leah anymore, he realized that his situation was close to hers; Loving someone who loves someone else.

Leah loved Sam, and Sam loved Emily. Jacob loved Bella, Bella loved Edward.

Jacob slowly began to make himself stand up. He sighed when he felt the weakness from sleep in his bones, and settled for sitting on the couch. He dozed to the familiar sound of Emily humming as she cooked. He woke up to her placing a plate stacked with food, on the side table next to him. He gratefully wolfed it down, when Emily began speaking.

"I saw a moving truck parked in the driveway of that house that's been for sale. I wonder who bought it…."

Paul snorted "Maybe we should tell them that the house is haunted, we could have them moving out as fast as they moved in!" he laughed at his own joke.

Emily hit him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon "We will not torment them, they are our neighbors and we will be kind and treat them with respect. Tonight I will bake cookies; we will bring them to the new neighbors and invite them to dinner here on Friday". There was a groan from the boys, but no one argued with Emily.

The day passed as all the boys discussed what they thought the new neighbors were going to be like, while Emily and Kim baked several different kinds of cookies. After they were all baked Emily put them in a tuba-ware container and changed into a nicer outfit.

"Who's going with me?" she asked and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Jacob who stared back with empty eyes. "Jake?"

He lifted his eyebrows, "what?"

"Will you come with me? It would be good for you to get out of the house and socialize

"Sure I guess; do I have to change?" he asked obviously annoyed with the request.

She smiled at him, "it would be nice if you put a shirt on."

He replied to her with heavy sarcasm, "Oh no, I don't think I brought one with me. Oh shucks how will I ever go like this? I guess I'll just have to go another time."

She ducked into her bedroom and brought out a black tee-shirt and threw it at him with a disapproving look on her face. It was obvious she did not appreciate his sarcasm. He pulled the shirt on and grumpily, and slid on a pair of flip flops that Sam had brought home from his honeymoon in Hawaii. Without saying another word, she and Jacob loaded into the old ford she had parked outside of the house. The drive to the house was short and only lasted for about 3 minutes. The house was small and was made all of logs, giving it the appearance of a log cabin. It had a small screened front porch and it sat on about 5 acres of property. Emily parked in the short driveway next to a 'Porsche Panamera'.

"Damn, I didn't know these things were on the market yet. It was just announced last month that a new four door would be released in Germany." Jacob said in an impressed tone. "And they actually left it out in the rain. Wow, they must have money."

Emily who was already at the door; rolled her eyes at his excitement and knocked. Jacob stepped up the two steps and stood by her side and stared at the door; patiently waiting for it to open. After a few seconds, the sound of the latch being unlocked was the only sound to be heard. The door swung open revealing a small, thin, girl with light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello I'm from down the street, house number 25. We saw that someone had moved in and I decided to introduce myself." Emily announced cheerfully."I'm Emily and this is my friend Jacob."

The girl was obviously stunned but held a smile on her face and responded to Emily with the same happy tone "Well hi, It's nice to meet you Emily," she shook Emily's hand, "and Jacob," She stretched her hand over to grab his. "I'm Gillian, but if that's too much of a mouthful for you, you can call me Gill"

Emily laughed a short amused laugh,"I'll stick with Gillian." She offered Gillian a large grin, and held out the cookies for her to take.

Gillian accepted them gratefully, "Thank you, these look great. Won't you come inside? It's a little messy from unpacking, sorry."

Emily giggled at her, "Oh it's all right, we've lived at that house for 5 years and we're still not done unpacking."

Gillian laughed at her joke, and then looked at Jacob who was staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She thought it was a bit of creepy, but thought nothing more about it. She led the two to her well decorated but small kitchen and sat them down at her kitchen table. She got cups and a pitcher of milk out, and set the cookies in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry if we intruded," Emily apologized as she looked at the stained tee shirt and bandana tied around Gillian's head, which hinted she was working hard at trying to decorate and organize the house.

"Oh no, you're fine. I'm glad I have an excuse to stop working for once", She joked.

Emily began asking questions, while Jacob sat and listened. There was something about this girl's cheery face and attitude, which sparked something in Jacob that he hadn't felt in years. There was something about her curvy body, with blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders when she took the bandana off, and her eyes as green as oak leaves. Jacob didn't know what though.

It turns out Gillian was from North Florida, she had a boyfriend but they were in a little of a disagreement and she moved out, she was twenty four, and was the daughter of the CEO of a stock market company. She was out to make a new life for herself. She chose Forks because of its homeliness. She bought the house because of the small 5 acre land, in which she was planning to move her two horses and dogs to.

Emily looked at the clock "Oh! It's nine at night already? Well we need to get home, come on Jacob. It was nice to meet you Gillian. Would you like to come over for dinner this Friday?"

Gillian looked surprised, "Oh sure! It sounds nice! It was nice to meet you too!"

She led them out the front door and waved as they pulled out of the driveway. It was only a few seconds later until Emily made a comment about his silence.

"Are you feeling ok? You're really quiet." She stared at him. He just shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it with her. Emily respected his privacy and said nothing else as she dropped him off at his house and drove home. Jacob, who was distressed by the girl's effect on him, went and solemnly hugged his father. Billy was surprised at his unexpected display of affection but didn't complain. Jacob, staying as quiet as he had been at Gillian's house, threw himself down onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow ,and forced himself to sleep, trying not to think of her. Renesmee or Gillian.


	3. Nightmare vs Reality

Chapter 3: Nightmare vs. Reality

_It was black; he could hear screams of a little girl in the distance. They weren't just any screams, they were Renesmee's. He ran down through the ebony in a desperate attempt to find her, but the farther he ran the quieter the screams became. He saw light coming from a large opening at the end of what he thought was a hall, he ran to it. Inside he could see a small girl curled up in the corner, there was a hole in the top of the ceiling, that light shined through. The girl gave off a little whimper of pain, thinking it was Renesmee, he ran to her. He lifted her off the cold stone floor and cradled her. He carried her directly under the light to reveal her face. Then he saw it wasn't Nessie, it was Gillian. She was cold, her skin was pale. _

"_Gillian?" he asked questioningly. Her eyes shot open, her beautiful green eyes were as black as the pupils that no longer showed. She smiled menacingly and snarled as she lunged for his throat._

Jacob woke up screaming. He sat up straight in his bed and was panting. He replayed the dream in his mind. What had it meant? Questions stirred in his mind. There was one Jacob refused to think could be true; was Gillian a vampire? The door swung open showing, Billy was sitting up straight in his wheelchair, wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream." He rolled his chair over to the side of Jacob's bed, and reached out to grab his hand. Jacob gratefully lied back down and set his head on Billy's lap. He looked at the clock; it was _2:41am._

"It was just a dream." He said in a cracking voice more to himself than to Billy. He wasn't sure which part was worse, Gillian as a cold blooded killer, or have Renesmee stolen away from him even in his dreams. Billy moved Jacob's head back onto the bed, and stared at him; looking for any clues in his face about his nightmare. Jacob closed his eyes and Billy wheeled himself back out the door, just as he began to close it he heard Jacob

"Dad?" he whispered innocently.

He opened the door and looked at him "Yes?"

"I love you." Was all he said before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"You too Jake." He mumbled awkwardly, and rolled back to his room.

He slept dreamlessly and woke up around noon. He groggily got out of bed and sauntered to the kitchen where he drank straight from the carton of milk, leaving dribbles all over his chin and tee shirt. He put the remaining amount of milk back into the fridge and reached back to stretch. He jumped when he saw his father sitting and watching him.

"Oh hey Dad, you scared me!" He laughed.

Billy smiled back at him, "good morning, sleeping beauty, I thought you were dead in there." Jacob yawned as Billy spoke to him, "How are you feeling now? Did you sleep well after the nightmare?"

Jacob nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I still feel kind of tired though."

"You can feel tired if you sleep too much," Billy responded matter-of-factly.

Jake shrugged; he still wasn't able to get the dream out of his mind. What if she was part of the supernatural world? There was only one way to find out, he grabbed a pair of briefs and cut off jeans in his drawer and walked to the bathroom. He stripped off all his clothing and looked at his naked body in the mirror. All the muscles were hard and the veins popped out of them. He quickly ran a hand over his abs and stepped to the toilet. After he was finished he pulled his underwear then his pants on; leaving himself shirtless. He picked up his tooth brush and turned it over in his hands, he set it back down and took a mouthful of mouthwash and spat it out. He ran his fingers through his frizzled hair; not bothering to brush it. He grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and shoved the whole thing in his mouth as he walked out the door. Walking a few feet into the forest he tied his clothes to his ankle and phased.

He crouched down onto his forelegs, leaving his but in the air; and stretched his spine out. He shook out his fur and started a steady paced trot as he maneuvered through the woods. He stopped at the edge of the trees outside of Gillian's house. He saw her; she was putting a chained lock onto the metal gate of her small pasture. Staying low to the ground he made his way to a small patch of shrubs and trees about fifty feet away from her. He lied down in the bushes, making a small crackle of leaves under him. She froze. So did Jacob. How did she hear that? No human would've been able to. Unless he was right and she wasn't a human. The sentence 'it was just a dream' seemed liked a lie to him now.

She stood up and looked around, her long blonde hair shone in the unusual amount of sun light that covered forks. She looked directly at the patch of shrubbery that Jake was hiding in.

_Shit _he thought _she sees me doesn't she? _ In fact she did see him; she furrowed her eyebrows as she stared him down. Jacob, who was frozen in fear, stared back with wide eyes. She was about ten feet away when Jacob jumped up and tried to run, with no avail. His front left leg was caught in a piece of loose barbed wire fence. He tried to get away, but it was no use. The more he struggled the deeper the wire cut. Gillian was standing next to him now, she had her hand out.

"Easy baby, easy, it's ok I won't hurt you," she cooed, "I'm going to get some wire cutters and get you out. Stay here." She turned around and jogged to the old barn and disappeared into it. Jacob was frozen once more; did she really think he was an average animal? Didn't she see he was six feet tall to the shoulder? He wasn't sure whether or not to try to get away or stay and wait. Curiosity overtook him as he saw her come out with a plastic box; she was carrying by the handle on the top. In the other hand she had a plastic bag with slabs of raw meat in it. She walked slowly towards him, and set the stuff about five feet away. She clicked her tongue at him; it was a peculiar sound. He cocked his head as Gillian pulled out a hunk of meat from the bag. She held it out in front of his nose; he took a few steps back until his injured leg was stretched all the way out in front of him. She continued to click and coo until he strained his neck to sniff her offering, he gingerly took it between his teeth and set it on the ground. He continued to sniff and prod at it until realizing it was safe. He took it back into his mouth and threw his head back; swallowing it whole. By the time he put his head back down she was dangling another piece of meat in front of his muzzle; he gobbled it down. She kept handing him more meat until the whole bag was done. After it all was gone, she looked at him with a smile. He suddenly felt dizzy, he sat down. His head slumped, she put her palm on his shoulder.

"It's all right; you're just going to go to sleep for a while." She whispered. It was then that Jacob realized she had drugged the meat. He struggled to move, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He fell into darkness.


	4. Thr Truth Hurts

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

Seth rushed through Emily's small kitchen door; panting "Guys… huff huff… Jake…Huff huff."

"Breathe Seth," Sam instructed. Seth breathed until the panting stopped, "Now what about Jacob?"

Seth looked around the room at the pack before speaking again. "Gillian has Jacob! Jacob went to spy on her and he got his foot stuck in wire, and he thought that she was gonna help him, but she didn't! She put food in his drugs! Oh wait I Mean she put drugs in the food she fed him! What do I do? I tried going over to her house! But she-"

"What do you mean she drugged him?" Embry interrupted.

Seth obviously irritated for having to repeat himself said "Jacob got caught in fence while he was spying on her and she fed him meat before cutting him loose but the meat had drugs that put him to sleep!"

"Seth calm down," Sam commanded, "How do you know this?"

"I was in my wolf form when it happened, Jacob didn't notice I was there, so I sat and listened," Seth admitted. "We have to help him," He whimpered as tears welled up.

Leah pulled her brother to her chest and stroked his back, "We'll help him, it will be ok," she soothed. Seth gratefully cuddled into her, wiping his tears on the sleeve of her tee.

Seth took in a big sniff; getting a hold of himself. He pulled away from his sister and stared at Sam seriously "How do we plan to get him back?"

The usually quiet Brady said sternly, "I say we go over there and ask for our dog back. If she doesn't know about us then she probably thinks he's just a usual wolf. We can go over there and say that's our dog and we want him back."

Everyone nodded but Quil "How in the hell can she think that's a normal wolf? He's like 8 feet!"

Brady's brow furrowed, so Collin stepped in "If she's from Florida, she's probably never seen a wild wolf before and doesn't know how they look." The room was quiet.

"Collin's right. Emily and I will go over there. Come on Em, let's go." Sam said affectionately to his wife, as he gently wrapped his fingers around hers. Emily smiled anxiously up at him as he squeezed her hand. Together they walked out the door hand in hand; the pack watched nervously as they made their way down the driveway.

About halfway there Sam noticed Emily shaking. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he said worriedly. When she didn't respond he stopped in his tracks and spun her around to face him and asked again.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, "She's kidnapped Jacob, what if Gillian is dangerous? What if she hurts you? What if we can't get him back?"

Sam looked her in the eyes "I don't think Gillian understands what he is. I've seen her and she doesn't look dangerous, she looks like a sweetie. Besides Jacob is a big boy, he can sneak out at night if we don't get him back. I promise it will be ok. Have I ever lied to you?"

Emily smiled, "Yes you have!"

Sam laughed with her "I have not!"

Emily was giggling hysterically now "You're lying to me right now by saying you never lie!" In between laughs, Sam kissed her forehead. With smiles on their faces they continued to walk to Jacob's rescue.

Gillian dumped the clean rags from the dryer into the orange '_Home Depot '_bucket filled with hot water. She strained as she carried it to the red wagon she had outside the back door. Also in the wagon was a veterinary kit, fresh meat without any medication, and a large Clydesdale sized halter with a lead rope and nose chain.

She pushed the door to the barn open and unlocked the gate to the large stall. She crouched next to the big wolf that lay stretched in the pine bedding. He let out a little whine of uneasiness as she ran a hand through the fur on his side. He twitched a leg desperate to get away, but the medicine immobilized him. He let out a pained yelp.

"Shush baby, it's all right, I'm going to help you. But first I want your name." The first half of Gillian's sentence was quiet and reassuring; it then turned cold and stern. Jacob's eyes popped open wide as she stared intensely at him.

'_Oh god she knows I'm a human oh no what do I do?_' he thought to himself.

Gillian wrapped her fingers around his muzzle. He winced as he expected her to squeeze it; but she didn't. He was surprised when she slowly started rubbing his muzzle with her thumb.

"Come on sweetie, I know what you are. There's nothing to hide. We had just thought that you were all extinct. You purebloods. Just tell me and I'll let you go." She crooned, her southern accent giving her voice the edge of needed sweetness. When Jacob didn't respond Gillian fetched the wagon and rolled it next to the animal. She pulled out a few of the wet rags and wiped his muzzle off carefully and gently. Even in the circumstances, he closed his eyes; enjoying her contact.

It was almost dark when the pair arrived on Gillian's doorstep. They knocked various times and became anxious when no one answered the door.

"Where is she?" Emily whimpered "I want Jacob back!"

"So do I honey, so do I." He looked around the side of the house and noticed the light on the barn was on. "Maybe they're in the barn, if Jacob never phased back; she probably would've kept him there." He grabbed Emily's hand and towed him a long side of him. Sam stealthily opened the barn door and peeked in. Seeing that it was empty inside, he crept in and pulled Emily along as well. He suddenly heard the sound of splashing water and then called out "Hello?" the noise instantly stopped. He made a motion telling Emily to stay still and walked boldly to the noise. He looked directly in the stall to see Gillian leaning against Jacob; who was lying on his side breathing deeply with sleep.

She ran a finger through his fur while she spoke. "Well, well. You must be the alpha."


End file.
